Siris Steelfang
Siris Steelfang is the son of Archmage Raydin Steelfang and his wife Astrid Witch Bane in The New Kingdoms. He is the nephew of Sylarys Steelfang and brother of Annalyse Steelfang. He is poised to become a new member of the Shadow Watch, when he reaches 18. Birth and Early life Siris was born two years after his sister Annalyse. He is said to show extreme intelligence since birth and could speak at least 1000 words when he was only six months old. Unlike his sister, Siris preferred not to waste time talking around and interacting with people. He trained according to his father's instructions and thus even though he is only eight, he has exceeded many College Students and even the weaker staff members in magical capacity. Siris' magical potential also exceeds his sister's, even though they had the same set of educators, namely their parents and his sister had a two year headstart. This is attributable to how lazy his sister is and how hard Siris works. Personality and Appearance Siris is generally quiet and reserved, unlike his sister, preferring silence even when pushed to talk. He only ever talks much to his immediate family and is extremely introverted. He prefers to be left alone and never, ever cries for anything. He is apparently emotionless. He also concocts excuses whenever his parents threaten him to try and worm his way out of any bad situation. Siris shows unnerving calm for a child. Most people in the College are slightly freaked out by him, as he is a child with the composure and demeanour of an Adult. He never seems to feel fear, except of his mother punishing him, which he does fear a lot, for an unknown reason. Under his emotionless facade, though, Siris cares much about his family and especially his sister. He is always afraid she will get into trouble due to her recklessness. Appearance wise, Siris looks like an eight year old version of his father Raydin, with short hair. His hair is snow white and he has blue eyes that have slit pupils. He is tall and relatively fit for an eight year old, having a physique more similar to a thirteen year old, due to the punishing levels of training he inflicts on himself. He hates long hair and dreams to grow a beard. When Siris flies, a pair of massive eagle like wings of energy appear on his back. His right wing is white, his left wing is black. Both rings are covered with blue runic patterns and emanate eldritch energy. Powers and abilities Siris, being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain, can manipulate life forces and perform powerful vampire abilites, both of which he trained heavily in since five. He also has enhanced strength, speed and endurance, enabling him to overpower non vampiric adults easily in physical combat. Despite his young age, Siris can fence well and fight with his bare fists, due to instruction from his father and continued practice. He is shown in RP to be able of taking down a dremora Valynaz in one sword stroke. Siris also possesses extreme intelligence and wisdom, from an unknown source. It might be a natural talent of his, or it might be magical in nature. He is a powerful mind mage, like his mother and sister, capable of attacking minds with ease and shattering mental barriers that even his mother cannot.. Unlike his parents or his sister, Siris' control over his mind magic is poor and mental assaults from him normally results in fatalities. He cannot mind control people as he lack the fine touch, instantly killing them the moment he accesses their minds. He can project massive psionic waves and blasts directly from his mind or his hands. This effect also makes him immune to any attempt at mind control, by magical or psionic means. He has some energy projection capabilities, so far manifested as electrokinesis and the projection of blue flames, although it is likely that his capabilities in projecting energy will match or even go beyond that of his father. He does not seem to have the fear inducing vision common to the Steelfang family line, however, this power normally awakens during puberty and Siris is still too young to manifest it, if he has it. Siris can teleport over extreme distances, a skill which he picked up from Nelfyion. He can take others with him when he teleports. Siris can fly on his magical wings at extreme speeds. Siris can also create perfect Illusory copies like his father Raydin and the Battlemage Octavian Cicero. These illusions can fight hand to hand and cast spells. They are far more realistic than even Raydin's, to the extent they have a similar magical aura to Siris. Siris has some ability to project his mental avatar into Oblivion, Aetherius and the Outer realms, where he can train for many, many years without ageing in his realtime life or having time pass. Mentally, Siris has nearly a thousand years of experience with his powers and abilities. Siris' magical aura is extremely small, unless he uncloaks it. Overally, Siris has many untapped abilities that are probably similar to Raydin's in nature. Equipment Siris, after meeting his grandfather Sorin Steelfang in his dreams, was presented with two weapons and spectral armor. Firstly, he received Sorin's sword "Reaper of Souls". The weapon was reforged by Sorin and reenchanted to be much more powerful. It is a black longsword which can take life on a massive scale. Secondly, Siris received Sorin's scythe. It is not enchanted specially, but the weapon is capable of wounding anything supernatural and daedric in nature extremely heavily. The scythe is based on the weapon Lilith's sickle (the scythe in this image) from a mod. Siris also received a suit of armor. It's properties are still unknown as the armor is sealed from manifesting on him till he turns 18. The armor is based on the drakul armor from a mod, minus the helmet and collar. Trivia * Siris gets his name from the protagonist of Infinity Blade * Siris's looks are based heavily on Dante from Devil may Cry 3 * Siris already has a unique sword and armor made for him by the Shadow Watch, to be used when he is inducted into the Shadow Watch. His reception of armor and weapons from his Grandfather means he will not be needing these. * Siris, unlike his father, hates writing fiction or reading it. He prefers completely factual writings that would bore even the most erudite of mages * Like his father, Siris is ambidextrous, but he does not ever use a weapon left handed, unless dual wielding two weapons. * Siris has some sort of fear of his mother punishing him, even though his mother loves him and his sister a lot. It is the only irrational action he shows. * Siris shows a disturbing amount of mental maturity for an eight year old. This is due to his thinking, which is well beyond eight year old thinking. Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:College of Winterhold Category:Half-Breeds Category:Spellswords